kaer_moronfandomcom-20200214-history
Aderyn of Stygga
O''''h, I’ll tell you a tale of the Red Cat Queen! A witcher who hunted the Skellige Seas, with magic-a-ready and two swords keen!'''' Aderyn Kjell of Stygga Castle, one of the almost unheard of Lady Witchers. A graduate from the School of the Cat, she walks the Path wherever it leads her. Biography Early life Aderyn was born to farmers near a swamp in Ebbing, the youngest of 6 children. Her early years were spend helping around the house and listening to her parents complain about the lack of food. Around her 7th birthday, her parents put up a contract for the monster killing their livestock.Thinking it was a waterhag, the monster turned out to be a fiend so the witcher demanded the three times original price. Unable to pay, the farmer offered their youngest child instead. Aderyn lived through the Trail of Grasses and was one of the last witchers to graduate Stygga castle before it was sacked. Her eldest brother once came looking for her but was disturbed by the witcher he found, Aderyn no longer a careless child. Before leaving on the Path, Aderyn made it very clear that she was their sister, not a brother, no matter what was between her legs. On the Path Aderyn however found it difficult to gain contracts as most refused to believe that she was a Witcher, claiming that they had never heard of female witchers. She was forced to take low paying jobs, trading a handful of coins for dead drowners or ghouls. It was only after her School, and the others, were ransacked that Aderyn was able to work proper hunts. With the shortage of witchers and word of mouth, folks couldn’t afford to be picky. Physical Appearance The Lady Witcher is by no means classically beautiful, with broad shoulders and a thick waist roped with muscle. Her face, neck and arms are splattered with freckles and dotted with scars she had gained along the Path. Aderyn's only real sign of vanity is her long copper hair, tied back into a thick braid to keep it out of the way as she fights. Her armour is that of the School of the Cat, a blue leather jerkin over a white shirt and brown leather trousers. She proudly wears her cat medallion around her neck. Personality & Traits Aderyn lives up to the Witchers reputation of a lust for gold, always being willing to bleed a few coins more out of those hiring her. She is fiercely defensive of her School, always being willing to throw down against anyone who speaks ill of the one place she felt at home. She can be arrogant, brash and reckless at times, throwing caution to the wind when it would be better to think and wait. But she can also be soft and kind, doting on those she cares about and loyal to the end. Skills & Abilities Like most Witchers, Aderyn is a talented alchemist and fighter. She was trained at Stygga Castle in swordplay, archery and Signs, as well as how to fight with her bare fists. She can not, however, sing to save her life. Her voice has been described as 'a burning wolverine being punted down a mountain full pf cacti' and 'a baby beann'shie with a head cold'. Relationships Gaetan Aderyn and Gaetan met at Stygga Castle, both survivors of the Trails. They trained together, taunting each other one and pushing to be better. Cat blood runs hot and with their emotions high, the two soon fell into bed together. Neither would call what they have love, more like assholes with benefits. But Gaetan is the closest thing Aderyn has to a friend and she is always glad when they see each other along the Path. It normally means a spot by the fire and a round or three of rough sex. He is also the fucker who named her horse and Aderyn absolutely hasn't forgiven him for that. Periwinkle Every Witcher needs a good horse and for Aderyn, that's Periwinkle. Periwinkle was a chestnut mare bought after Stygga Castle fell. Aderyn'sold house was getting old and she had written ahead to their new meeting place asking if a new one could be found for her. Gaetan, asshole that he is, got her an excellent mare but made sure to name it first. So by the time Aderyn arrived, Periwinkle refused to answer to anything else. Asshole. Trivia * Aderyn's favourite monsters to fight are Ekimmaras. * She enjoys eating spicy food. Category:Characters Category:Witchers